powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
You've Been Thunderhawked
'You've Been Thunderhawked '''is the 17th episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the debut of the Geauga Society's original members, Mystic Timbers, Shivering Timbers, Twisted Timbers, and Grease Knight. It features the debut of Nitro Megazord Auto Cop Combination. Plot With their powers back, the Nitro Rangers face the Vengeance Rangers. However, they receive a gift from Lucas/Laser, a Mercedes Race Car Zord. It provides an upper hand against them. Meanwhile, the ARC's have met their castoff allies at Michigan's Adventure. They met a rather polished Birdman ARC, Thunderhawk (formerly Geauga Lake's Serial Thriller). He says that Leviathan reminds him a lot of Big Dipper before going into a long story. When the story is done, a few loggers (The Timbers) show up for a wood carving festival. Cast CF-Nitro * Peter Ishitori only * Mel/Millennium Force only * Xavier/Firehawk (Credited as X-Flight) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 only * Bert/The Beast only * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Xaphlia/Xcelerator (Grease Knight) Allied Coasters * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) only * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red)only * Daniella Perkins-Vida/Villain * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow)only * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Blue)only * Kate/WildCat only * Kamran Lucas-Doug/Double Loop, Borris/Behemoth * Savannah May-Piper/Big Dipper, Lizzie/Leviathan * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper * Rachel/Raptor * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz * Viktor/Valravn * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) * Jake/Jaguar * Raquel/Thunderhawk (Serial Thriller) * Dominick/Dominator * Clara/Steel Venom (Victoria/Possessed) * Eric/Head Spin (Chewy/Cobra) * Bob/Raging Wolf Bobs (Gordon/Gold Striker) Vengeance Rangers * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast (Boma Commander) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Beast Ax (Meaner Quake), Ox Zord, Nitro Drive Teal: Morph (Ignition), Ignatta (Krakan Clash), Mako Zord, Nitro Drive, Transformation Jet Blade Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Yukon Striker, Nitro Drive Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Raptor Rapier (Dino Clash), Raptor Zord, Nitro Drive Grey: Morph (Ignition), Griffin Mace (Phoenix Clash), Griffin Zord, Nitro Drive Jaguar Soldier: Morph (Ivory Soul), Nitro Drive Raven Knight: Morph (Graphite Soul), Raven Clamore (Final Wave), Nitro Drive Nitro Powers Red: Nitro Drive, Lightning Zord, Mercedes Auto Cop Zord Blue: Nitro Drive, Quadron Zord, Transforming Knight Striekr Black: Nitro Drive, Night Hauler Zord Yellow: Nitro Drive, Park Transit Zord Pink: Nitro Drive, Coast to Coaster Zord Vengeance Rangers Black: Vengeance Megazord Commander: Great Bear Zord, Magnum Pistol Silver: N/A Gold: N/A Errors ''to be added Notes * This episode has a counterpart from Kaman Rider Drive * This episodes plot continues in Calling Timbers * Excluding the Vengeance Rangers, no villains appear in this episode ** Stella and Takshiel are the only other ARC's to appear transformed in this episode * We learn more about how the groups got separated in this episode * It was confirmed that Nitro would be succeeded by a joint adaption of Misutikkushiatā Sentai Kamanger ''(Mystic Theater Squadron Masked Ranger) and ''Gigna Sentai Kaizukuranger ''called Power Rangers Literary Morphers ** At Power Morphicon, they said they were only adapting ''Kamanger using its South Korea name, Power Rangers Story Force ** It was also announced that South Korea would adapt Kaizukuranger as Power Rangers Golden Destiny (as it continued the 50th anniversary festivities from Kamanger) See Also * Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From?-Counterpart (Grease Rider's official debut) Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen